DWN:in the end
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: shiba has been through alot..she lost both parents before her eyes, one by akuma and the other by noah.she falls deeper into her abyss as the last person she cares for leaves. but it is as they say, you have to lose to gain. what is lost? what is gained?
1. he's gone

I don't own d-grayman. katsura hoshino does…this is the last of the trilogy. This is the end .please read and review! I will give you cyber cookies if you do lol.

Shiba had been sitting in her room ever since they returned from the mission, to save her father, which had been a failure, and it had failed right before her eyes. "eh…shiba are you alright?"Lenalee asked looking at the black haired girl with the photo in her hands staring solemnly at it.

Shiba turned to lenalee and sighed, her eyes betrayed the mask she had placed on her face. " fine…is there something you needed?"Shiba asked looking at the green haired girl.

"I just came to see if you were alright...I mean you have lost so much already…"lenalee said ,frowning at the nineteen year old girl who just looked down.

Shiba looked down towards the floor and sighed. 'my father is gone…my mother is gone…I have nothing more but the order and tyki…'she thought and her eyes slid shut and she sighed.

"I know how it is…."lenalee started, a grim look settling on her face. "to lose both parents…I mean. Komui and I lost ours in an akuma attack when we where little..." she said and shiba nodded.

"don't tell anyone where im going…I have to see him..i have to talk to tyki.."She said and lenalee nodded, she was the only one who knew how shiba felt about the Noah, and she wasn't about to betray her friend and tell her brother.

Only lenalee knew why she felt the way she did about the Noah, she may not approve of it but it wasn't her choice to say anything about what reason her friend had for such feelings.

"I won't I promise…you need your time and space and I will gladly give that to you. You are my friend after all. Just don't do anything reckless, ok?"Lenalee said and hugged her friend tightly, the notion surprised shiba momentarily then she hugged the green haired girl back.

"I promise I won't do anything too brash." Shiba said and walked over to her window and her finders coat within numb fingertips. She sighed one last time before turning to her friend.

"I saw the determination in my father's eyes as the life faded from them. He was strong till the end. It makes me wonder if I will ever fulfill my purpose or be as strong as he was." she said he eyes glistening unshed tears.

"you will fulfill your purpose. I promise you that. You are already as strong as your father was, both mentally and physically. Just keep moving forward and you will become stronger." Lenalee said smiling brightly at her friend.

Shiba nodded slowly, her eyes slid shut and she walked to the window and opened it. She smiled her fake smile that masked her pain then she jumped out of the window.

She embraced the weightless feeling falling gave her and she felt the tears begin to streak down her face as she fell. She couldn't help but wonder how it felt to die…was it painful? Was it fast? Or was it just nothingness in eternity?

She landed in the top of a tree then she hit the ground, leaving a crater in the ground. she stood up then ran through the forest surrounding the order then skidded to a stop at the bridge. She took a deep breath and dove over the edge, her lightning sparking around her and forming a form of electric barrier for when she hit the ground.

"What the-! Allen what do you think that is?" lavi asked seeing a bright flash of light streak downwards from the cliff. Allen nodded.

"that's a special ability of shiba's innocence. It forms a barrier around her so she won't get hurt if she falls. She has a habit of jumping and it seems it calms her. The wind rushes by and she is at peace. We still need to go see if she is ok though. She might deactivate zeus and try to kill herself. Especially after everything she has been through. You witnessed what the Noah did too. It was cruel and heartless. You also saw the way she reacted when they killed him. She became emotionless and didn't care who she hurt. She almost decapitated me with her ball of electricity." Allen said and watched for lavi's reaction.

Lavi frowned and nodded. The girl has been through quite a bit she was one of them and they needed to make sure she was ok.

Allen frowned and they took off running towards the spot they saw the light vanish to. Allen ran right out into the open and he collided with a taller figure.

Lavi followed him out and his eyes widened. "ALLEN! Get over here now!" he yelled seeing the face of the taller man.

Allen stumbled backwards and hit the ground his eyes wide with surprise. "tyki mikk… what are you doing here?" Allen asked, struggling to his feet.

Tyki mikk tipped his hat politely. "Allen. Lavi. I do not wish to quarrel, I have only come here to speak with someone. And since that someone is neither you nor you. I shall take my leave. I will take my leave soon after I speak with that certain someone. Goodbye, exorcists." Tyki mikk said and walked away, leaving lavi and allen glaring at his retreating form.

Lavi shrugged then turned to allen. "come on lets go see if we can find shiba." He said and allen nodded and followed behind his friend.

Shiba hit the ground and her innocence deactivated and the light vanished in a spiral around her. She analyzed her surroundings to make sure there weren't any akuma or exorcists around.

She stared up to the sky and saw dark clouds in the midnight sky and she smiled gently. She heard a twig snap and she spun, her lightning blade solidifying on her arms. Her arms looked like fou's when she fought.

She jumped towards the figure concealed in the darkness of the tree line, her bladed arms at the figures neck and sparking with electricity.

She looked up with narrowed, menacing eyes. She looked at the figure and sweat dropped. It was tyki mikk and he had his hands up defensively. His eyes were wide and his hat was about to fall from his head. He had a slightly frightened twitch to his lips.

She sighed and hr arms dropped the blades turning to dust as the fell to her hips. She looked up at him with tears n her eyes. She hugged him tightly and began to silently cry into his chest.

Tyki hugged the crying girl back. "what's got you so down now, shiba-hime?" tyki asked the crying girl, softly running his hand through her long black hair.

"I want revenge that I cant get. I need help tyki. Please help me." shiba said, her eyes watering more. Tyki sighed and shook his head.

"I cant do that." he said. The tears spilled over her cheeks and she fell to her knees. She looked up at him with the face of a kicked puppy.

He felt so bad then. He really didn't want to have to tell her what he had to do then. "we both want something that is both insane and impossible. I want freedom and you want revenge. We cant get what we want. We are only the pawns of the world. Im sorry shiba..this will be the last time you see me. I have to go now. Goodbye hime. Be safe." Tyki said and shiba's eyes went wide.

Her resolve broke and she felt as if the world were ending as she watched him walk away. Everything was moving so slow… which made everything hurt even worse.

When tyki was gone she saw lightning flash, thunder boom and she watched as her outstretched hand began to shake, knowing it had failed in grasping the man's coat and pulling him back to her broken embrace.  
>"t-tyki…n-no! you cant leave me too! Its not fair! You were there when they both left me! You cant leave me too…I will break…" she whimpered and she saw a flash of white and red then she saw lenalee and she could faintly make out allen and lavi's faces also.<p>

All was silent except to the mumbles of lenalee, allen, and lavi's yells. All she heard were mumbles, mumbles falling upon deaf ears.

Lenalee's worried face was in front of hers and lenalee was crying. Shiba could faintly make out the questions they were asking… but not quite enough to answer them, so she said the one thing she knew that lenalee would understand.

"he's gone… he left me too." Shiba said then she saw lenalee's eyes widen drastically. Tears fell from her friend's eyes and she hugged her tightly.

'why must it end like this? Why must everyone I care about leave me?' shiba thought tears streaking down her face.


	2. from what is lost, something is gained

I don't own dgrayman. Katsura hoshino does.i am just a humble fan who wishes to be as amazing as theawesome anime creators.

Two weeks later…

Shiba walked into komui's office with emotions nonexistant on her sat down next to komui's desk then leaned against it.

"I wish to receive an assignment…I cant just sit arouond here and get nothing accomplished."she said, her voice cold, her eyes dull and lifeless.

Komui sighed. He hated seeing the girl look like this, she had lost all things important in her life and now she is just an empty shell.

"I cannot allow you to go on a mission. It could possibly become a hazard to us and yourself…you arent in your right mind you are still depressed about the losses you've suffered and besides you really arent an exorcist."komui said and she glared at him, her hand slid upon his desk and she pulleed herself from the floor.

She shook her head and komui frowned and pressed the button under his desk to call any nearby exorcists to the scene.

"that's not the answer I was looking for komui…you know how much I need this mission. Im falling further into my abyss and if I don't find an outlet soon who knows what I will do?" she said her hands beginning to spark

but I am an exorcist…and it will be all your fault we lose this war, just because you don't wish to let me get out and prove my self. So what if I have psychotic tendencies and mental breakdowns, all that counts is that I get the job done…" she said a dark aura surrounding her as she tilted her head to the side and grinned darkly as kanda, allen, lavi, krory and lenalee ran in and saw the demonic looking shiba.

Kanda krory and lavi grabbed her wrists and she shocked them the pain filled expressions made lenalee stumble backwards in shock.

Allen grit his teeth and tried to hit shiba but he was hit into the wall roughly and knocked out on contact. Lenalee stared in fear at the monster her friend had become.

Shiba smirked at lenalees and komuis fear then dove out the window, she had what she wanted now she was gone. And she didn't plan on returning.

Lenalee sat in the floor, still in shock."k-komui…."she muttered and her brother crouched down next to her and embraced her comfortingly.

His eyes darted to his desk and noticed a folder was eyes widened when he noticed which one was missing.

"shiba…what are you doing….?"he muttered noticing the assignment that had a mission outline for a general was missing.

It was the only mission he had dealing with the noah and she had decided that she was going to take it for herself.

Cross and nine walked in and noticed the setup of the room and the injured exorcists on the floor. Cross grit his teeth.

"I knew that girl was going to end up being trouble somedayi tried to tell him that there was something wrong with her. She had been infected with the akuma virus and survived and now the insanity effects are kicking in…she's must be another reason as to why she has gone after the noah clan. Lenalee would you have anyclue as to why she would be going after them now?" cross asked the girl who was cring over what her friend had just done.

Tears streaked down her cheeks, her short bangs fell over her eyes, and she bit her lip, she really didn't want to have to tell them.

"she is hiding something komui I can see it in her eyes."klaud said, crouched in front of the green haired girl.

Lenalee sobbed then looked up at them."s-s-s-she loves t-tyki mikk…she has her own sick reason for doing so though. She has known him since her mother died. He let her stay with him when kirsten died… he was the only one who could ever truly make her smile…"she sobbed.

Cross nodded and sighed."thats why she always snuck out of the HQ and ran off into the surrounding was going to go see him. That could be considered treason…if she is found alive then she will have to be tried on such accusations. Im sorry lenalee." Cross said and lenalee collapsed into anoter sobbing fit on the floor.

Shiba pov

I looked at the umbrella golem unimpressed."you ave a pumkin for a head… how unimpressive…"I scoffed and it growled at me.

"lero I don't youre calling unimpressive looking at you is unimpressive."the golem retorted.i pulled my thigh length black hair into a high ponytail and unclasped the gloves covering the stars on my hands.

"the reason im here is because I am the lightning exorcist and I wish to hand myself over to the noah."I said and the golem looked surprised.

He opened a portal beneath my feet and I fell into the star shaped hole it created. When I hit the ground again, I saw a small river, trees, a bridge over the river and then I saaw the earl, jasdero, devit, and road.

"ne…lero you came back! And you brought me a new toy!" road exlcaimed, a sadistic look in her shook his head.

"she isnt a . she is here because she is an exorcis and has given herself over to us."lero said and I nodded, road's sadistic look intensified and I smirked as she summoned her candles and sent them flying towards me.

My arms changed into the blades and the earl's eyes narrowed."the guardian diety had the ability to do that… which means you are really the lighning exorcist. She was the only other being able to crush the bones in her arms in order to do that. Kill her." The earl said grinning.

Jasdero and devit ran at me and I swatted them away like bugs, theywere zapped by the mere contact and out within seconds.

I ran at the earl and he threw a ball of dark matter at me, it hit its mark and I screamed in pain as my face and chest cracked.

I struggled to keep moving and I swung my arms at the earl and he pulled the sword from lero and it collided with my arms.

I ducked under the sword and swiped at his feet and he blocked me again and hit me with more dark matter. Cracks streaked up and down my back and he knocked me away with the sword.

I hit the ground a few feet away and road grinned at me."you cant fight the earl, youll die."she laughed and aimed a swift kick to my ribs but I grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground also then I head butted her and she began to rubb her forehead.

I forced myself to my feet, the pain was killing me.i coughed into my hand and felt a warm liquid drip from over my lip and down my chin onto my palm.

My eyes widened and an insane look appeared on my face."im bleeding" I said, the insanity dwelling within me surfacing. I began to spin rapidly towards the earl, like a bladed tornado.

Two more balls of dark matter hit me andi could see right through my arms. The earl laughed at my determination and held his sword out in front of him to fend off her attacks.

I had begun to slow and he hit me away with the sword and I hit the ground."your moleculer make up is quite strong one more hit should do you in"the earl laughed.

I looked up at him from my spot on the ground, I coughed up a glob of blood and my body cracked even more.i closed my eyes and waited for the final blow to come but something warm dripped onto my face and my eyes slid open.

I saw golden eyes and a pained look."tyki.. you do you think your doing?"I hissed, pain shooti through out my body.

Tyki smiled through the pain and I looked to his abdomen then back to his face, I felt tears sting my eyes and he shook his head.

"I will be fine.i will heal quite quickly."he said and I began to cry ."you idiot! I want to die!" I yelled and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"why?"he asked and I glared at him through my tears."because I love the enemy!im already a traitor …but there is one thing you could do for me…it would be the best thing you could do for me and it is what I was hoping for you to do since I met you." I said and the earl released the blade, for he had impaled tyki.

"don't give up hope yet..i care for you too that's why I left you don't leave me. Tell me what I could do to make this better." Tyki pleaded trailing bloodied fingers down my cheeks lovingly, and the earl chuckled.

"tyki she is fading, kill her or let her suffer its your choice." The earl said and then he walked away

Road glared at tyki then summoned an ark door."take her home…" she spat then followed the earl.

Tyki saw the blood accumulating in the back of my throat and he bit his lip."I care for you shiba, don't leave me." He said and pressed his lips to mine and I smiled and my eyes slid shut and the last thing I said was," I love you tyki…"then I coughed then whispered something into his ear then I faded into the darkness.

Tyki shook her slightly and a tear streaked down his face."shiba…? oh no.. please lady shiba?"he muttered trying to wake her but her lack of response and her unmoving chest signalled she wasn't breathing.

Tyki picked the translucent girl up and carried her to the door and it opened before him, he stepped inside and and t transported him to the gates of the black order.

The gatekeeper screamed and kanda hit the ground before him and mugen was right in tyki's face."why are you- what did you do to her!" he growled.

"I didn't do anything."tyki said and lenalee landed before them and screamed then fell to her knees."n-no! shiba! My best friend! Noo!"she screamed and hugged the body of her dead best friend.

She stroked the girls hair and cried."she loved you….how could you do this to her?" she screamed at tyki, who grit his teeth and sat against the wall a hand over his eyes tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I didn't do it!the earl did! I loved her and now she's gone!she told me to come here and join you right before she stopped breathing!i wish to become an exorcist! I wish to kill the earl for what he did!" tyki yelled and lenalee looked at the man.

His shoulders were shaking and he sounded desperate."she told me that which must be gained, is only gained through something lost. She meant the loss of her was actually a gain for the exorcists. You now have a noah on your side." Tyki said and the message stuck.

Two months later

Tyki stared at the earl while wearing his exorcist smirked."you see what happens when you kill someone precious to turn on you and it signals your end." Tyki said and the earl grinned.

"well tyki you are with the exorcists huh?"the earl said then lunged at tyki and allen got in the way."you took away someone precious to will never get away with this. As she said…for something to be gained. Something must be lost." Allen said and the fight ensued


End file.
